2013-14 Doreen Ocean Typhoon season (The Chosen Wizard)
The 2013-14 Doreen Ocean Typhoon Season is a currently active event where tropical cyclones form in the Doreen Ocean. The season goes year round from November through October. Unlike an existing basin, intense cyclones can form at any time. Each depression that forms is given the indicator D. Sometimes a cyclone can have two names, if they enter the Lambada Area Of Cyclones. The season was incredibly active and many records were broken. Super Typhoon Annabella became the earliest super typhoon on record, doing so on November 20-21. Typhoon Bill became one of the costliest Doreen Ocean cyclone on record. Typhoons Harvie and Irena were two back to back category 4 equivilant cyclones. Typhoon Kiera became the most intense cyclone on Earth and the costliest and deadliest cyclone on the face of the Solar System. Lenny became the closest rapidly intensifying typhoon to the Lambada Islands known to reliable records. Typhoon Nolan is the fastest intensifying typhoon ever in this basin. =Timeline= Timeline of tropical activity in the 2013-14 Doreen Ocean Typhoon Season ImageSize = width:800 height:360 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2013 till:31/10/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-59_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_>118_km/h_(>74_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/11/2013 till:10/11/2013 color:TD text:TD from:18/11/2013 till:30/11/2013 color:TY text:Annabella(2013)|Annabella] from:20/11/2013 till:08/12/2013 color:TY text:Bill from:21/11/2013 till:22/11/2013 color:TD text:TD from:24/11/2013 till:24/11/2013 color:TD text:TD from:26/11/2013 till:28/11/2013 color:TD text:TD from:26/11/2013 till:02/12/2013 color:TY text:Christina from:01/12/2013 till:06/12/2013 color:TY text:Dog from:02/12/2013 till:03/12/2013 color:TS text:Emmie from:03/12/2013 till:13/12/2013 color:TY text:Fredrick from:07/12/2013 till:08/12/2013 color:ST text:Gert from:11/12/2013 till:12/12/2013 color:TD text:8D from:11/12/2013 till:12/12/2013 color:TD text:TD from:14/12/2013 till:16/12/2013 color:TD text:TD from:20/12/2013 till:20/12/2013 color:TD text:TD from:21/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 color:TY text:Harvie from:22/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 color:TY text:Irena from:23/12/2013 till:24/12/2013 color:TD text:11D from:26/12/2013 till:31/12/2013 color:ST text:John from:05/01/2014 till:16/01/2014 color:TY text:Kiera from:07/01/2014 till:17/01/2014 color:TY text:Lenny barset:break from:11/01/2014 till:16/01/2014 color:ST text:Maria from:11/01/2014 till:17/01/2014 color:TY text:Nolan from:13/01/2014 till:17/01/2014 color:TS text:Odile bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas The timeline uses the TWC formation time, not the WCETCC formation time. =Storms= Super Typhoon Annabella(Afaring) On November 17, a vigorous tropical wave formed west or the Lambada islands. Within a day, it strengthened to a tropical storm, givin the name Annabella. Annabella quickly attained typhoon status and made landfall in the Lambada islands on November 19. According to the TWC, Annabella weakened to a severe tropical storm over land. But she quickly went into the central water line, and rapidly intensified to a category 4 super typhoon, and made another landfall in the Northern quadrant. Over land, Annabella weakened to a category 3 typhoon, and underwent an eyewall replacement cycle, however, It didn't last very long, and Annabella went into open ocean with unusally high tempratures of around 95 degrees celcious. The result was explosive intensification from Annabella. Over the course of 5-6 hours, Annabella strengthened from a 115 mph category 3 typhoon, to a powerful 160 mph category 5 super typhoon, the first since December 2009. Currently, Annabella is the earliest category 5 super typhoon in a Doreen ocean typhoon year in recorded history, and the first to form since Typhoon Dennis in December 2009. On 6:50 PM, November 20, Annabella reached her peak intensity with winds of 175 mph and a pressure of 905 millibars. In an hour, Annabelle started to weaken due to wind shear. Half a day later, Annabella weakend to a category 3 typhoon before succumbing to vertical wind shear. Annabella then started to rapidly weaken, becoming a category 1 by 5:30 PM CDT. On 11:00 PM, CDT, the cyclone center downgraded Annabelle to a severe tropical storm. The WCETCC, however, upgraded Annabelle to a category 2, but with an unusually low pressure of 938 millibars due to her incredibly large size. Annabella kept weakening and she was a category 1 on early November 22. Later that day, Annabella started to gain subtropical characteristics. Several hours later, Annabella became extra tropical, and the last advisory was issued on it at 6:50 PM, November 22, 2013. In total, Annabella caused 20 billion dollars in damage and an estimated 108 deaths, the deadliest storm since Typhoon Flossie of 2012. Annabelle regenerated early November 23, but dissipated 9 hours later. Later, it was found that she stayed tropical the entire time. At noon on November 26, Annabella regenerated as her remnants moved southeastward. Annabella quickly turned into a severe tropical storm thereafter. A mere 4 hours later, Annanella strengthened into a category 1 typhoon. In a 2-4 hour span, Annabella gained category 2 status. Overnoght, Annabella reached her secondary peak intensity with winds of 110 mph and a pressure of 957 millibars. An hour later, Annabella started getting affected by vertical wind shear, and by 11:20 AM, CDT on November 28, Annabella was a category 1 typhoon with 80 mph windspeeds. A day later, Annabella weakened to a severe tropical storm as she began to get torn apart by the wind shear. The next day, on November 30, Annabella dissipated for the last time as she got obscured by strong vertical wind shear. Typhoon Bill(Baring) On November 19, a wave formed off the hook of a cold front. The next day, the Cyclone Center started to monitor a subtropical depression. To real standards, Bill formed early November 21. Became typhoon later that day and moved into the Lambada area of cyclones. Bill then started to rapidly strengthen, becoming a category 3 at 11:00 PM, CDT. Bill slowed his rapid strengthening down, and became a category 4 early on November 23. Later, bill reached almost super typhoon status and attained his peak intensity with winds in access of 145 mph and a pressure of 920 millibars. Bill kept this strength for a while. An hour later, Bill made landfall in the Lambada islands as a powerful category 4 typhoon. After that, bill weakened into a category 3 typhoon and emerged. A day later, Bill made landfall on Clove, and weakened to a severe tropical storm. Another day later, on November 25, Bill dissapated inland Clove. What Bill left in his wake was INCREDIBLY EXTREMELY ULTIMATELY DEVASTATING CATASTROPHIC DESURUCTION!!!! 17,004 deaths were related to Bill. This means that bill is the third deadliest storm in the basin, behind the 1967 Clove Typhoon and the almighty Typhoon Kiera, which caused a record 666,000 deaths. Bill is also the second costliest storm ever known to this basin, causing $101 Billion dollars, surpassing the record made by the 1967 Clove Typhoon, which caused $98 Billion dollars. Typhoon Kiera is the costliest, causing $666 Billion in damage. Bill's remnants affected the Koami Islands, and caused 1 death due to storm surge. On December 4, bill regenerated, and strengthened to a category 3. On December 8, bill dissipated due to INCREDIBLE wind shear. Typhoon Christina On November 24, a weak tropical wave was spotted near Gaudon. At frst the system was slow to form. On November 26, the TCC upgraded the wave to a depression while the WCETCC upgraded it to Invest 3D. The next day, the invest strengthened into a tropical storm and was named Christina. On November 28, Christina strengthened to have winds of 50 mph and a pressure of 994 millibars. Christina continued to stay at this intensity for another day. But on November 30, Christina strengthened once again, this time to a severe tropical storm. According to the WCETCC, Christina was upgraded to a minimal typhoon with 75 mph winds. Christina kept this strength until December 2, when she became extratropical. *Christina was upgraded to a category 1 typhoon in the post-season reanalysis. Typhoon Dog Formed December 1. Rapidly intensified to become a catty 2 typhoon on December 3. Dissipated December 6. Dog did not effect any landmass. Typhoon Fredrick(Charling) Didn't effect land. Severe Tropical Storm Gert Super Typhoon Harvie(Drake) Formed on December 21. Quickly turned into Harvie 2 hours later. A day later, Harvey gained severe tropical storm status. After that, Harvie started to rapidly strengthen. On Christmas Eve, Harvie gained category 4 status. Hours later, harvie strengthened into a super typhoon. On Christmas, harvie reached peak intensity at almost category 5 strength. Dissipated New years. Typhoon Irena(Enang) Formed on December 22. Rapidly strengthened to become a category 3 the next day. On Christmas Eve, Irena gained category 4 status. The next day, irena gained peak intensity. Dissipated new years. Tropical Depression 11D Was the first storm in history to dissipate on Christmas Eve. Tropical Storm John Super Typhoon Kiera(Foring) On December 22, 2013, an area of low pressure formed SE of Haines Island. The low slowly started to strengthen and almost became a depression on December 25. However, wind shear and outflow from Harvie and Irena prohibited development, and the system dissipated the next day. On January 2, the system regenerated as a vigorous area of low pressure near the North Lambada Islands. Because of low wind shear in that area, the system started to gradually strengthen and on January 5, the system was upgraded to a tropical depression and was given the indicator 13D. Only 2 hours later, 13D gained tropical storm strength and was named Kiera while the LCC named it Foring. Kiera then did a fujiwhara effect with another area of low pressure south of it, which would soon become Lenny. While doing this, Kiera strengthened to a category 1 typhoon. Then, Kiera underwent an unexpected period of rapid intensification, intensifying from a category 1 typhoon to a category 4 super typhoon in just a day. Then, just 2 hours later, Kiera strengthened to a monstrous category 5 super typhoon. Another day later, Kiera tied up Tip for being the most intense cyclone ever recorded. However, Kiera continued to slowly, but surely intensify, and by the next day, Kiera reached peak intensity with 10-min winds of around 175 mph and a pressure of 869 millibars, shattering Tip's record and becoming the strongest tropical cyclone ever seen on this Earth. Some people even called it a Category 6 Typhoon. Then, the WCETCC and the LCC issued warnings for all over the north and central Lambada Islands. Kiera then ultimately stopped strengthening because of powerful Typhoon Lenny just to it's south. Kiera then weakened and made landfall with 160 mph 10-min sustained winds. Two days later, Kiera left the islands but stayed a category 5. On January 15, Kiera then made a catastrophic blow landfall on Clove. Just one day later, Kiera left those islands and transitioned to an Extratropical cyclone. What Kiera left was just PURE DISASTER, submerging half of the lambada islands and left about 100,001 people to drown and die. 37,088 people died because they were too dumb to evacuate and another 18,000 people were ripped apart by the terrible winds. Kiera dropped record breaking rainfall on Clove totaling to about 68 inches of rain in 24 hours, shattering Claudette's record of 4 feet in 24 hours. 98,000 people drowned in Clove because of almost 6 feet of water. The Extratropical remnants of Kiera left the Kaomi Islands in catastrophic defeat, causing their worst snow storm in years and 9,564 died in those islands because of EXTEME hypothermia. The entire Maria islands turned into a winter wonderland because of the extreme snowstorm. On January 17, Kiera was sucked in to a larger Extratropical system, which just made the snowstorm worse. Overall, Kiera caused about 666,000 deaths and an estimated $666 billion in 2014 USD, making Katrina look like a failure baby. Super Typhoon Lenny(Gaudon) Severe Tropical Storm Maria On January 9, an area of low pressure formed in the West Granolian Basin. It continued to move west, and on late January 10, it crossed into this basin. On January 11, a tropical depression formed from the invest. Just two hours later, the depression intensified into a tropical storm and was named Maria. Maria was forcasted to keep moving west over the next few days and dissipate. But instead, Maria turned south-west. On January 14, Maria became a severe tropical storm, and just one day later, Maria gained peak wind speeds of around category 1 force. The next day, Maria transitioned into a Subtropical Cyclone and reached peak intensity with a pressure of 976 millibars. After this, Maria rapidly transitioned into an Extratropical Storm and both the WCETCC and the TCC/TWC issued their last advisory on Maria. Typhoon Nolan(Hestor) Tropical Storm Odile =Other Storms:= *On November 1, a depression formed in open ocean. The depression dissipated 10 days later and never intensified. *Tropical Storm Emmie formed on December 2. On December 3, Emmie was sucked into Typhoon Dog before intensifying. *8D formed over the Lambada islands & quickly degenerated to a post tropical cyclone over those islands. *On January 13, a tropical depression formed near the Lambada Islands. It quickly made landfall and was sucked into Typhoon Kiera. Moisture from the depression escaped, and it regenerated north of Kiera on January 16. =TCS= TCS is the abbreviation for Tropical Cyclone Score. TCS is similar to ACE although there is a certain number score for what intensity a cyclone is. *TD=Score 1* *TS=Score 5**** *C1=Score 10** *C2=Score 20** *C3=Score 50 *C4=Score 75**** *C5=Score 100.*** The current score number is Score 696. 100 for Annabella, 75 for Bill, 10 for Christina, 20 for Dog, 5'' for Emmie, ''20 for Fredrick, 5'' for Gert, ''1 for 8D, 75 for Harvie, 75 for Irena, 5'' for 11D, ''5 for John, 100 for Kiera, 100 for Lenny, 10 for Maria, 75 for Nolan, and 5'' for Odile. =Names= These are the Doreen Ocean names for this period. The next name to be used is ''Pablo. =Anuxillary List= If the naming list gets exhausted, this list will be used. The last time it was used was in 1999, and there is a large possibility that it could be used this year due to the unusual hyperactivity. The first name to be used is Uni. =Lambada Islands Naming List= These are the LMAOC names, the next name to be used is Inang. =Retirement= As of January 12, 2014, the WCETCC retired the names Annabella and Bill and replaced them with Annie and Bucky. The LTC retired the names Afaring and Baring and replaced them with Aoni and Brock.